


Traitor

by shorter_than_hammo_and_clara



Category: Inception
Genre: Gen, He was a bastard but I didn't WANT HIM TO DIE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shorter_than_hammo_and_clara/pseuds/shorter_than_hammo_and_clara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We saw Nash being dragged away by what I assume to be COBOL Engineering thugs around the 20 minute mark of Inception, but what happened next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traitor

He's terrified, genuinely terrified. He's sitting in front of the man whose memories he and his team had fail to steal and now... what should he do? Arthur has long since gotten off, as has Cobb. Damn them for leaving him behind in bloody  _Japan,_ of all places. Damn the country, damn his team, damn bloody  _everything._

"I recognise you," Saito's voice makes him jump. "You were in my dream,"

Nash stares at him with a guilty look on his face. His fingers unconsciously start rubbing his suit jacket. 

"What were you doing? Who was with you? Who were you working for? Tell me," Saito commands. He doesn't sound threatening, but there's something in his voice that means business.

"N-nothing. I, um... maybe you saw me on the train and... your subconscious?" Nash says hopefully.

Saito frowns.

"No, that's not it. I have had training in the prevention of dream espionage. I know you must be up to something. Tell me,"

Nash squirms in his seat. 

"I'm... not sure what you mean, sir," He makes puppy-dog eyes at the businessman, who snorts derisively.

"That face won't work on me," says Saito dismissively. "Now tell me what you were doing!" He points a gun to Nash's head, his finger on the trigger. Nash panics. Fear courses through his veins. His head twitches involuntarily and Saito jabs the gun in harder.

"S-stealing infor-information. We-we were contracted," he stutters, the words coming out without going through his brain.  _Crap,_ he thinks,  _why the bloody- why the absolute fuck did I just say that?_

Saito grunts.

"I thought so," He takes the gun away from Nash's head and sits there in silence for a few minutes. The thinner man slowly stands up to leave, but Saito pushes him back down. 

"Who was with you?" he whispers menacingly. Nash shakes his head, withdrawing into the seat cushion. "Don't make me get the gun out again,"

A flicker of inspiration sparks in Nash's brain.  _What if... what if I betray them? No no no I can't... but what if I can? What if it saves my life? They're clever. They can probably escape. I'm nothing. They only hired me because I was the only architect they could find. I'm worthless. If I am to survive, I have to do this._ _  
_

"Dom. Dom Cobb. And that bastard Arthur... dunno his last name," Saito looks confused for a second. "You know, Dominick Cobb? The famous one? The-" Saito's hands are on his throat.

"I  _know_ who Dominick Cobb is, you idiot," The Japanese man says roughly. Nash gulps, or at least, would have gulped if only air was able to enter his windpipe. "Who were you working for?" Nash points at his throat, his eyes wide with fear.  _  
_

"Fine," The Japanese businessman drops him to the floor. He gasps for a bit, taking in all the air he can. He wonders what color he may have turned. Red, probably, changing into violet as the oxygen deprivation really hit. Hopefully not blue. His musings are disrupted by Saito's annoyed growl.

"Are you deaf?" 

"N-no, sir,"

"Then answer me! Who were you working for?"

"Cobol Engineering, sir,"  _Why the fuck am I calling him 'sir'?_

"Cobol?" laughs Saito dismissively. "You were working for them?"

"Y-yes, sir,"

Saito chuckled scornfully.

"How much were they going to pay you?" he asked, his voice dripping with disdain.

"Million dollars each plus a ten thousand dollar bonus if we got there early,"

"Rubbish," said Saito, slightly annoyed. "I would have paid you  _ten_ million each if you had succeeded.  _If_ you had succeeded. Which you clearly didn't. Now the question is, what are we going to do with you?"

"Let me go?"

Saito pretended to think for a moment.

"No. Take me to Dominick Cobb and Arthur,"


End file.
